Mission Cupidon
by Assimy
Summary: Un certain ténébreux et une certaine fleur vont se fixer un nouvel objectif, nouvel objectif qui pourrait faire changer bien des choses...


« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Uchiwa ?! »

Sakura avait dit cela froidement, pour elle, c'était naturel. Elle n'appréciait pas le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et ne s'en cachait pas.  
Sasuke lui aussi était habitué à entendre ce genre de choses de la part de la rose et il ne s'en plaignait jamais, pour lui, c'était un jeu et il n'hésitait pas à lui rendre la pareille au moment où elle lui lançait des piques.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux à la soirée qu'avait organisé Hinata, meilleure amie de l'Haruno et petite-amie de Naruto, le meilleur ami de l'Uchiwa. Ils étaient adossés contre un mur, un verre à la main et pouvaient voir pleinement leurs amis discuter et rigoler.

« Comme toi Furby, j'ai été obligé de venir. Répondit le brun en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-Je ne te parle pas de la soirée, dit la rose en levant les yeux aux ciels, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à côté de moi ? Ce n'est quand même pas Naruto qui t'envoie.  
-Te faire chier, je m'ennuie et j'ai besoin de me divertir. Répondit-il simplement en gardant son sourire. »

Déjà lassée de cette discussion, Sakura n'ajouta rien et reporta son attention sur ses amis qui s'étaient mis à danser un peu n'importe comment sous l'effet de la boisson, malgré le fait qu'ils restaient assez lucide pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle les regarda un moment, enviant leurs complicités dignes des plus beaux films américains pour adolescents pendant un instant.

Ils ne restaient pas souvent tous ensembles, les filles restant plutôt entre elles et les garçons faisant de même de leurs côtés, ces moments étaient donc assez rares et ils en profitaient pleinement quand ils arrivaient. La rose avait bien remarqué que certains rapprochements entre les filles et les garçons s'étaient opérés mais ils ne semblaient ne jamais les avoir remarqués et restaient donc de très bons amis sans jamais améliorer leurs relations.

L'Haruno sourit tristement, elle se demandait sérieusement si ses amis allaient restés comme cela toute leurs vies ou si, enfin, un jour, ils arriveraient à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Elle voulait les aider, en faisant cela elle aurait l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action et surtout elle oublierait le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de complicité comme celles-ci avec aucun d'entre eux. Même pas avec le beau brun à ses côtés qui restait dans le même cas qu'elle.

Soudainement, une idée naquit dans sa petite tête. Elle allait changer tout cela ! Elle mettrait Shikamaru et Temari ensembles ainsi que Neji et Tenten et enfin Kiba et Ino ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle avait besoin de l'aide de l'Uchiwa, cela lui permettrait ainsi d'améliorer sa relation avec lui et en même temps de faire se réunir les couples plus vite. Maintenant, restait encore à trouver un moyen de convaincre le ténébreux.

« Uchiwa ? L'appela Sakura doucement, presque en chuchotant.  
-Hm ? Répondit simplement Sasuke pour savoir ce que voulait la jeune fleur.  
-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi l'on se s'entendait pas ? Tenta la rose en espérant que cela marche. C'est vrai quoi, on est peut-être différents mais en même temps on pourrait essayer d'être amis... Non ? »

Le ténébreux la regarda de travers, elle voulait quelque chose, il en était sûr et certain, maintenant, restait juste à savoir quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le brun en soupirant.  
-Quoi ? Dit la rose en montant sa voix d'au moins trois octaves. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?  
-Sakura... Insista-t-il en appuyant sur la dernière lettre. »

L'Haruno hésita, elle n'était plus sûr de vouloir le faire avec lui... Mais pour une raison qu'elle même ignorait, elle décida de lui demander malgré tout.

« Bon d'accord, je voulais que tu m'aides à mettre nos amis en couples. Avoua-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.  
-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Demanda-t-il, un léger sourire moqueur collé au visage.  
-S'il te plaît Sasuke... Supplia-t-elle avec une mine digne du Chat Potté. »

Le brun la regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait déjà pas à avoir une telle demande de la part de la jeune fille encore moins à ce qu'elle dise son prénom, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le prononçait. Elle voulait mettre leurs amis en couple et, qui plus est, avec son aide ? Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, lui aussi aurait aimé améliorer sa relation avec Sakura, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la façon que la fleur voulait. Enfin, cela lui convenait malgré tout, et puis, il avait une petite idée derrière la tête et il comptait bien la mettre à exécution.

« Et qui voudrais-tu mettre ensemble ? Demanda Sasuke malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
-Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais c'est demandé si gentiment et sans arrière-pensée ! Dit l'Haruno avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Shika' et Tema', Kiba et Ino et enfin Neji et Ten'.»

L'Uchiwa fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes étant donné qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il finit tout de même par parler pour le plus grand bonheur de la rose qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« À une seule condition. Dit-il simplement.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras ! S'empressa de dire Sakura.  
-J'ajoute un couple.  
-Pas de problème ! Commença-t-elle heureuse que le ténébreux ai accepté. Tu veux mettre qui et qui ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
-Tu verras. Lui répondit-il mystérieux. »

Sakura n'insista pas plus, se disant qu'il pouvait à tout moment changer d'avis et la laisser tomber si elle l'énervait plus. Le sujet dériva donc sur les plans qu'ils allaient mettre en place pour que leurs amis se rendent compte de leurs sentiments.

« Tu as déjà des idées ? Demanda Sasuke voulant en savoir plus.  
-Pas vraiment... Répondit-elle en esquissant une moue triste. Je sais juste qu'on arrivera à faire un seul couple aujourd'hui, Kiba et Ino, ils sont déjà à deux doigts de sortir ensemble et ils ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Pour les deux autres il faudra un peu plus de temps à cause de leurs caractères, mais je ne dirais pas plus de deux semaines et ce sera en partie grâce à nous !  
-Quelles informations capitale ! Dit-il en souriant moqueusement. »

Pour toute réponse la rose lui tira la langue.

« Bon écoute j'ai quelques idées... Commença le brun en réfléchissant. »

De son côté, Hinata avait regardés depuis un bon moment du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie et le brun pendant qu'elle discutait avec de bons amis à elle. Elle avait très bien vu qu'ils étaient en train de préparer quelque chose et s'ils le faisaient tous les deux, cela ne pouvait que signifier quelque chose de bien pour leurs relations. Elle les regardait discuter et constata avec bonheur que sa meilleure amie souriait d'un sourire sincère et magnifique en même temps, ce n'étaient pas ceux que la rose avait l'habitude de donner à ses très bons amis mais c'était en bonne voie.

Après un petit moment, elle décida de les rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient et en même temps s'assurer que tous se passaient bien pour eux étant donné qu'ils avaient été à moitié forcé de venir.

« Salut vous deux ! Dit la brune avec un petit signe de main. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?  
-Pas du tout ! Répondit Sakura avec un sourire radieux. »

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce sourire d'ailleurs, autant dire qu'il avait toujours espéré qu'il lui soit un jour destiné. Ainsi, rien que pour cette raison, il se devait de l'aider. Hinata, voyant que le brun ne souhaitait pas forcément qu'elle reste ici, se dépêcha de terminer de parler avec la rose.

«Si j'étais venue, s'empressa de dire la noiraude en souriant, c'était pour savoir ce que vous complotiez.  
-Rien du tout. Mentirent l'Uchiwa et l'Haruno d'une même voix.  
-Vous êtes sûrs ? Insista la Hŷuga qui était sûr qu'ils préparaient quelque chose.  
-Oui. Répondirent-ils toujours aussi simplement.  
-Mouais... Je ne suis pas convaincue mais ce n'est pas grave. Capitula finalement la brunette. Je vous laisse, je vais voir Naruto. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Hinata partit donc, laissant Sakura et Sasuke mettre leur plan à propos de Kiba et Ino qui dansaient côte à côte à exécution.

« Prête ? Demanda le ténébreux avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Tu parles, répondit la fleur en lui rendant son sourire et en commençant à marcher à reculons, t'as rien à faire à part rester ici et me regarder me ridiculiser si ça ne marche pas. »

Le brun rit légèrement et la rose lui tira légèrement la langue en riant à son tour, elle se retourna et commença à danser sous les yeux de tous ceux qui voulaient bien la voir. Petit à petit, elle se rapprocha de ses amis et parla un peu avec Ino toujours en dansant légèrement.

« Coucou Saky ! Dit la blonde gentiment en ne s'arrêtant pas de danser.  
-Hey Blondie ! Répondit l'Haruno en se rapprochant toujours un peu d'elle. Tu t'amuses bien ?  
-Très bien ! Répondit la Yamanaka avec un grand sourire. Et toi ?  
-Bien aussi. Sourit la rose. J'avais un truc à te demander.  
-T'as dit quoi ? Demanda la Yamanaka un peu plus fort n'ayant pas entendu son amie à cause de la musique. »

Sakura profita de ce problème pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle jusqu'à quasiment la coller.

« J'avais un truc à te demander ! Cria quasiment la fleur.  
-Je t'écoute. Répondit son amie en riant légèrement d'elle-même. »

La fleur profita du manque d'attention d'Ino pour la pousser contre Kiba qui était en face de la blonde, ce qui provoqua, sans le faire exprès, les lèvres d'Ino et de Kiba qui se rencontrèrent. Au plus grand soulagement de Sakura, aucun de ses deux amis ne se retirèrent, profitant plutôt pleinement du moment en approfondissant leur baiser.  
La fleur lâcha un soupir de soulagement et repartit voir Sasuke.

« J'ai cru pendant un moment que ça ne marcherait pas. Commença le brun en riant légèrement.  
-C'est ça fout toi de ma gueule. Malgré ça, l'Haruno fut soulagée d'avoir réussi car elle savait pertinemment bien qu'ils allaient directement se mettre en couple.  
-Je dois quand même avouer que tu n'avais pas eu une si mauvaise idée. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
-Je sais ! Dit-elle en souriant à son tour. Il n'y a plus qu'à voir si la tienne pour Neji et Tenten sera aussi bonne. »

L'Uchiwa se contenta de lui sourire malicieusement et d'aller chercher deux papiers et deux crayons. En attendant, l'Haruno resta à sa place, elle appréciait de plus en plus le ténébreux et elle n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout... Car Sakura Haruno était loin de se voiler la face, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. La jeune fleur était en train de tomber amoureuse.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke revint avec ce qu'ils étaient partis chercher. Il donna un papier et un crayon à la rose et s'assit par terre pour pouvoir écrire un peu mieux.

« T'écris le mot de Neji et moi celui de Tenten du coup ? Demanda la fleur malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
-J'ai l'air d'avoir une écriture de fille ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire pour répondre à sa question.  
-Bien sûr ! Dit-elle en souriant moqueusement mais en voyant que son complice allait répliquer elle s'empressa de le couper. On écrit quoi ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
-Un truc du genre "Rejoins-moi mercredi à 15h au parc Kishimoto. Tenten". Faut pas faire trop compliqué au risque que ce ne soit plus naturel. »

Les deux complices écrivirent donc ce qu'avait dicté l'Uchiwa en changeant juste le prénom de la personne qui était censé écrire le mot et en essayant de prendre l'écriture de leurs amis ce qui n'était franchement pas une mince affaire. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent glisser le mot de "soit disant" Neji dans le sac de Tenten et le mot encore une fois "soit disant" de Tenten dans la poche de la veste de Neji qu'il avait posé un peu plus loin.

Ils savaient tous les deux que leurs amis ne regarderaient pas dedans avant d'être retournés chez eux ce qui arrangeait bien Sasuke et Sakura. Maintenant, ils devraient attendre quelques jours avant de savoir si cela avait marché. Mais au fond, ils se doutaient que cela le ferait.

« Très bien, dit la rose satisfaite, maintenant il ne reste plus que Shika' et Tema' ainsi que ton couple mystère... Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit espoir qu'il le dise même si elle se doutait qu'il ne le ferait pas.  
-Non. Répondit-il simplement avec un petit sourire en coin en guise de lot de consolation pour la rose.  
-S'il te plaît. Le supplia-t-elle.  
-Non, de toute façon tu vas pas tarder à le savoir. Continua de dire Sasuke ne voulant pas broncher même s'il avait du mal avec la tête que faisait Sakura. En attendant, on ne sait toujours pas comment faire pour Shika' et Tema'...  
-J'espèrait que tu aurais eu une idée entre temps. Avoua franchement l'Haruno en réfléchissant. »

L'Uchiwa ne pris pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de faire travailler ses méninges, il était tout près du but, il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, l'un des deux se devait de trouver une idée sinon son plan tombait à l'eau.

Il ne devait pas être moins de deux heures du matin quand Sakura eu enfin une idée, certe ce n'était pas la meilleure qui puisse exister mais elle se devait d'essayer. De plus, si cela marchait, Shikamaru et Temari se mettraient ensemble pas plus tard que durant la soirée. Elle en fit part à Sasuke qui hésita un peu mais qui finalement accepta, se disant qu'ils n'avaient aucune autre solution et que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Les deux complices sortirent du salon et allèrent à l'étage où il n'y avait quasiment personne sauf quelques filles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas qui discutaient et prenaient quelques photos. Ils remercièrent intérieurement les parents Hinata pour avoir une salle de bain juste en face d'une de ses chambre d'amis puis entrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Je récapitule, dit la fleur pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien compris, on envoie un message en même temps à Shikamaru et Temari leurs disant "Je suis enfermée avec l'Uchiwa dans la chambre d'amis d'Hinata, 1er étage, deuxième porte à droite. Viens me sortir de là !" mais toi tu marques un des nombreux surnoms que tu me donne à la place d'Uchiwa... Elle allait continuer mais Sasuke la coupa.  
-Avec beaucoup de chance, ils montent en même temps et ouvre la porte où l'on est censé être. On les pousse dedans et on ferme la porte à clé. Après, avec vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de chance, Shika' devient moins flemmard pour la première fois de sa vie, car Tema' ne fera jamais le premier pas, et remarque qu'il est seul avec elle. Il lui avoue qu'il l'aime et ils s'embrassent. Dit Sasuke pas très convaincu que cela marche.  
-Ne sous-estime pas Temari... Répondit la fleur en souriant mystérieusement. »

Le ténébreux la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre mais finit par hausser les épaules et se dire qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais la belle en face de lui.

« On a combien de pourcentage de chance pour que ça marche ? Demanda la rose après quelques secondes et en riant doucement.  
-Je dirais que c'est assez proche de la barre du zéro. Répondit le brun en souriant légèrement.  
-Il faut essayer ! Sourit la fleur en prenant son portable. »

Sasuke fit de même et ils écrivirent le message. Une fois cela fait, dans un hochement de tête, ils envoyèrent le message en même temps puis attendirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, quasiment en même temps, ils reçurent chacun un message disant qu'ils venaient mais qu'ils avaient intérêt à leurs expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux là-haut, coincés dans la même pièce.

Les deux complices entrouvrirent la porte de la salle de bain et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils remarquèrent avec bonheur que leurs amis étaient venu en même temps. Alors que Shikamaru ouvrait la porte de la chambre d'amis, Sakura et Sasuke sortirent de la salle de bain, poussèrent leurs amis dans la chambre et verrouillèrent la porte. Après avoir fait cela, ils entendirent pendant un moment des "Tu vas me le payer Sakura/Sasuke !", "T'es un homme/une femme mort/morte !", "Vous êtes complètement cons !", "Ouvrez-nous, merde !", "Putain, vous faites chier sérieux !", etc... Une fois que leurs amis furent calmés, ils se firent tout petit, faisant croire à Shikamaru et Temari qu'ils étaient partis.

Ils pouvaient entendre toute la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la chambre et pour le moment, c'était vraiment bien partit, Shikamaru avait pris la parole en premier et avait dit à Temari qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ils avaient ensuite entendu que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, avait été plaqué contre la porte et puis plus rien. L'Uchiwa et l'Haruno en avait donc conclus qu'ils avaient réussi, ils déverrouillèrent la porte discrètement puis descendirent dans le jardin.

Pendant quelques instants, aucuns des deux ne prononcèrent de mots, profitant de l'air frais et du calme reposant. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, ils avaient tous les deux des choses à dire c'est donc naturellement que Sakura brisa le silence.

« Tu arrives à croire que ce plan ait marché, toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec son fameux sourire. »

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le croire, non pas qu'ils aient réussis à réunir Shikamaru et Temari avec un plan qui ne tenait pas la route, mais plutôt que Sakura lui adressait à lui son plus beau sourire. C'était vraiment la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Après un petit moment, il décida de lui répondre.

« On forme une bonne équipe. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-J'avoue ! Répondit-elle en riant pour la énième fois de la soirée. »

Sakura se sentait bien, si elle avait pu, elle aurait arrêté le temps. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Sasuke, comme on dit, les sentiments ça ne ce contrôle pas, et puis, elle ne pouvait nier que dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait ressenti quelques chose... Quelque chose qui était partit dès le moment où il avait commencé à la taquiner. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait réappris à le connaitre et avait retrouvé ce sentiment qui l'animait durant leur première rencontre, malheureusement elle avait peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque... En parlant de sentiments, ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé leurs travail, Sasuke voulait encore réunir un couple. La fleur prit peur un instant, et si l'Uchiwa voulait se mettre lui-même avec quelqu'un ? La rose chassa cette pensée de sa tête et décida de demander au ténébreux.

« Sasuke ? Dit Sakura doucement en baissant la tête, tout à coup, elle trouvait le sol très intéressant. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis quel couple tu voulais réunir... »

Tournant son regard vers elle, Sasuke la regarda un moment, il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête en mettant une main sous son menton. À ce moment même, il la trouvait magnifique, il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle, c'était le moment.

« Toi et moi. Lui chuchota-t-il doucement, à quelques centimètres d'elle. »

Sur ces trois mots, il fondit sur les lèvres de la rose.


End file.
